La vie d'un Weasley
by Gabrielle Lavande
Summary: ONESHOT Ron écrit sa propre biographie bien longtemp après que Harry Hermione et lui ai vaincu Voldemort. FIC TERMINE!


**Oneshot sur la vie de Ron Weasley. Il n'y aura donc qu'un seul chapitre.**

**La vie d'un Weasley**

Vous savez, quand on est l'avant dernier d'une famille de 7 enfants et que vous êtes le sixième et dernier garçon, on ne peut pas dire que la vie soit facile tout les jours. Ca commençait a être difficile avant même que je sois né.

D'abord, pour la quatrième fois consécutive ma mère espérait une fille. D'ailleurs toute les mère veulent une fille, pour les habillés en petite fille modèle. Imaginez la tête de ma mère quand elle a su qu'elle attendait à nouveau un garçon.

Maintenant, imaginez la tête de mon père quand il a su que son cinquième enfant serait un fils...Il était ravis ! Si si je vous jure ! Il était content car pour lui, une équipe de quidditch solide familiale était formée et il en était le capitaine. (Il était encore un peu vieux jeu quand je suis né et il pensait que seul les garçons avaient l'esprit assez solides pour jouer au quidditch. Autant vous dire que le jour ou ma soeur Ginnie a marqué 13 buts d'affilés alors que lui était gardien, il a ruminé pendant 3 mois !)

Bref, ma mère a finit sa grossesse soit désespérée et en larme, soit énervée contre mes frères Fred et George qui la faisaient tournée en bourrique. Ce ne sont pas des conditions idéales pour un foetus censé se développer dans le calme et l'harmonie du ventre de sa mère.

Ne pensez pas que je recherche votre sympathie. Pas du tout ! Mais ça montre en partie que mon destin avait déjà vraiment mal commencé.

Finalement je suis né. Ce n'était pas une catastrophe, loin de là. Au contraire. Ma mère a comme par magie arrêté de pleurer en me voyant. Et ce fut le premier événement heureux de ma vie (je ne m'en souviens plus mais les événements heureux de ma vie sont si peu nombreux qu'il vaut mieux les mettre en valeur aussi petit soit il)

Comme la plupart des gens, je ne me souviens pas des premières années de ma vie. Je me souviens vaguement de ma mère et son ventre arrondis par sa sixième et dernière grossesse et (Merci Merlin) c'était enfin une fille.

Je n'ai jamais réellement compris pourquoi mes parents ont voulu tant d'enfants ! Enfin si ! Ma mère voulait une fille comme je vous l'ai dit et elle faisait tout pour en avoir une. Mais tout de même ! 7 enfants alors qu'on avait si peu d'argent ! Je suis d'accord pour 3-4 enfants. Mais 7 ! Non là je ne comprend pas. Ca dépasse mon entendement. D'autant plus que le manque d'argent était assez important avec le seul salaire de mon père.

Enfin bref je ne vais pas m'étendre longtemps là dessus maintenant, je vais le rabâcher assez plus tard.

Je ne suis pas insatisfait de mon enfance. Maman m'a appris les bases de la lecture et de l'écriture...Elle a eu pas mal de mal par ailleurs puisque Fred et Georges ne raffolait pas des études. Mais bon, maman trouvait toujours les mots justes pour capter leur attention ( dans l'expression « mots justes » j'inclus aussi le mot « menaces » qui avait d'ailleurs un plus grand retentissement dans l'esprit de mes frères. )

Fred et Georges prenaient un malin plaisir à s'allier pour faire leur bêtises ensemble et pas seulement pour faire rager Maman. Parce que, voyez vous, harceler ses petits frères et soeurs et énerver Percy, mon grand frère, était aussi un passe temps non négligeable pour eux. Quand Ginny et moi avons compris que leur union faisait leur force, nous nous sommes alliés à notre tour pour nous défendre sans réel succès, parce que nous étions un peu ignorants à cause de notre jeune âge.

C'est fou ce que les grands frères peuvent utiliser la crédulité des plus petits. Je me rappelle que ma petite sœur Ginny admirait un petit coffret en argent qui était posé sur une des étagères du salon. Elle avait demandé à mon frère Georges de lui montrer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur en croyant qu'il y avait des sucreries . C'est alors que Georges lui a raconté que ce coffret renfermait une malédiction qui lui ferait pousser une trompe au milieu de la figure si par malheur elle l'ouvrait. Elle m'a regardé en me demandant si toute cette histoire était vrai. Mais j'étais aussi crédule et effrayé qu'elle et j'ai cru ce qu'avait dit Georges.

Finalement, il y avait vraiment des bonbons à l'intérieur. Fred et Georges voulaient les garder uniquement pour eux. Seulement c'était des bonbons magiques oubliés dans cette boite et périmés depuis des lustres. Résultat : Fred et Georges ont fait une crise d'urticaire importante. Trop honteux pour dire la vérité à ma mère, ils ne lui ont jamais avoué. Ma grand mère est venu en urgence leur donner une potion bourrée de sucre qui soit disant, les aurait soignée en un coup de baguette magique. Ce fut le cas. Mais la potion leur a donné une crise de foie terrible.

Cette anecdote révèle assez bien notre quotidien jusqu'à ce que Fred et Georges entrent à Poudlard (Oui...bon d'accord... c'est une anecdote qui ne ressemble absolument pas à notre quotidien car c'était une des rares fois où le piège de mes frères s'était retourné contre eux et que généralement c'est moi qui me retrouvais dans une situation délicate. Mais bon, je vous raconte mon histoire, je peux un peu me valoriser quand même ?)

Autant vous dire que lorsque Fred et Georges sont partis à l'école, la maison était d'un calme retentissant. On aurait presque dit que ma mère s'ennuyait et malgré tout (Merci Merlin) cet ennui ne lui a pas donné l'envie d'avoir un autre enfant. Elle passait donc son temps à continuer de nous apprendre les bases de l'écriture, à faire des coiffures farfelues à ma sœur Ginny ou à lui acheter des fanfreluches de petites filles. Ginny était devenu la poupée de Maman (la pauvre...quand j'y repense ! Heureusement que Ginny avait assez de caractère pour rembarrer ma mère de façon tout à fait respectable quand elle en avait marre.)

Quand à moi, en dehors des vacances scolaires ou mes frères revenaient à Poudlard, j'étais enfin devenu l'unique fils que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être. Bien sûr Charlie et Bill étaient déjà majeurs et revenaient régulièrement à la maison jusqu'à ce que leur situation professionnel et financière soit devenu assez stable. Mais moi j'étais le plus petit et toujours là. Alors quand papa rentrait du travail, il était un peu fatigué, mais prenait toujours un peu de temps pour moi.

Un jour Charlie est parti en Roumanie pour s'occuper des dragons. Ma mère « perdait » son premier enfant. On lui aurait arraché le cœur que ça lui aurait fait moins mal. Elle avait accepté le look exubérant de mon frère après plusieurs disputes, pour éviter le pire : que Charly ne lui reparle plus jamais comme il avait promis de le faire si elle l'obligeait à adopter « le look d'enfant bien sage à sa maman », comme il disait. Alors qu'il parte malgré tout si loin était comme une punition pour maman. Et elle a bien essayé de l'en dissuader sans succès.

Autant dire que lorsque Bill a décidé de partir travailler en Egypte, il a vivement préparé Maman psychologiquement. Sans aucun succès. C'était le second coup de poignard qu'elle recevait. Je doit quand même avouer qu'elle l'a un petit peu mieux pris, parce que Bill n'avait pas un métier aussi risqué que celui de Charlie.

Mon tour est alors venu pour rentré à Poudlard et j'étais angoissé parce que :

Fred et Georges m'avaient dit que l'épreuve de répartition de chaque maison était quelque chose de terriblement difficile et effrayant.

Toute ma famille était allé Griffondor et que si je n'y étais pas, j'aurai été le vilain petit canard.

Je me retrouvais avec les affaires portés et usés de mes frères, et j'étalais ainsi ma pauvreté aux yeux de tout le monde.

Au début, je me fichais qu'on soit pauvre. C'est le regard des autres et leur remarques qui me pesaient surtout. Les autres montrent réellement nos défauts et problèmes en un seul regard de leur part. En fait ce qui m'embêtait c'était que mes vêtements étaient assez usés et grisonnant et que le regard des autres élèves pesait lourdement sur mes épaules. J'ai donc eu une réaction naturelle et un peu cruel je dois dire qui m'est encore retombé dessus mais que finalement je ne regretterai jamais.

Quand je suis arrivé en gare de King's Cross pour mon départ en première année à Poudlard, j'ai vu un garçon de mon âge qui semblait un peu perdu. Je me suis tout de suite dit qu'il s'agissait d'un fils de moldu. Il cherchait le moyen d'accéder au quai 9 ¾ et maman lui a indiqué le chemin. Mais moi, la seule chose que j'ai remarqué à ce moment là, c'était ses vêtements : vieux, larges et usés. Ce garçon avait une apparence extérieure pire que la mienne et je me suis dit : « si il devient mon ami, j'aurai l'air un peu moins pauvre et mal habillé. »

Du coup quand je suis monté dans le train, je l'ai cherché partout dans les différents compartiment et je l'ai trouvé. Alors je suis rentré et je me suis présenté et il s'est présenté à son tour.

C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Harry. Harry Potter, le seul et l'unique. Celui qui avait survécu à l'attaque monstrueuse de Voldemort. A cet époque encore on osait a peine prononcer le nom de Voldemort tellement il effrayait toute la communauté des sorciers. Et il se trouvait là devant moi. Avec sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Je me suis tout de suite dit que j'avais trouvé LA personne avec qui j'allais m'entendre tout le reste de mes études. En fait, on aurait pu se dire que Harry Potter était quelqu'un d'extrêmement snob. Après tout, quel enfant n'aurai pas pris la grosse tête tout en sachant qu'il était celui qui avait survécu et qu'il était connu par toute la communauté magique à travers le monde. Mais Harry n'était pas comme ça. En fait, il venait d'apprendre qu'il était sorcier à peine un mois auparavant. Son oncle et sa tante moldus n'avaient pas cru bon de lui dire que ses parents étaient sorciers. C'étaient une espèce de moldus assez méchante et agressive. Des cas assez spectaculaires.

Surprenant n'est ce pas ? De ce fait, il ne savait absolument rien du monde des sorciers alors que ma mère ne cessait de me raconter son histoire quand j'étais petit.

Durant le trajet, je me rappel que Harry avait acheté tout un tas de friandises. Il n'avait alors jamais goûté de chocogrenouilles de ça vie ni de dragées surprises de la Bertie Crochue. On a parlé beaucoup durant le trajet, alors que je me répétais dans ma tête « Tu parles à Harry Potter ! ». Et on a vraiment sympathisé.

Dans le train j'ai aussi rencontré pour la première fois Miss Hermione Granger. Fille de moldu. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je me suis dit : « Qu'elle prétentieuse cette fille ! » Et je dois bien dire que quoiqu'elle en dise maintenant, à cette époque, elle était très prétentieuse. (Hermione, si tu lis ces mots, tu sais très bien que je ne le pense pas en ce qui te concerne maintenant). Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que moi qui ai mûri dans cet histoire.

On ne peut pas dire que moi et Harry avons sympathisé avec elle dans l'immédiat. Elle s'est plutôt incrustée dans notre vie ( Ne me frappe pas Hermione je t'en pris tu sais bien que ce que je dis est vrai non ?) Quand on sait ce qui est arrivé plus tard, Je n'aurai jamais pensé une seconde qu'elle allait devenir si importante dans ma vie. (Ah tu vois que je peux te faire un compliment Hermione !)

Je vous passe l'histoire de mon arrivé à Poudlard. Comme tout le monde le sait (enfin tout ceux qui on lu la biographie de Harry écrite et publiée il y a quelques années par Miss Luna Lovegood à l'époque, c'est à dire une majorité de la communauté des sorciers) Hermione, Harry et moi sommes entrés (Merci Merlin) dans la maison Gryffondor. Je n'ose imaginé, comment ce serai passé ma vie si j'avais été à Poufsouffle. Ou si Harry avait été à Serpentard, comme le choipeau magique lui avait proposé. Ou alors encore, si Hermione était entré chez les Serdaigles (Et pourtant durant mes 6 premières années à Poudlard, je persistais dans l'idée qu'elle aurait du se trouvé chez les Serdaigles. J'ai vite changé d'avis durant ma derrière année à Poudlard, quand elle m'a combattu en duel à sa demande. Si je vous assure, Elle m'a provoqué en duel. Elle s'est battue contre moi. Et pas au cour d'un exercice. C'était du sérieux ! Le problème c'est que je ne peux rien vous dire des circonstances de cet événement. Comme vous le savez, certains événements sont encore secret défense en ce qui concerne le problème Voldemort même si ça n'a pas de lien direct. Peut être qu'un jour je serais autorisé à vous révéler certaine chose)

Où j'en étais ? Ah oui... Mon entrée à Poudlard. Tout n'avais pas été aussi merveilleux que ça en à l'air. Et le cafard puant qui allait envahir m'a vie scolaire, prenait l'apparence d'un blondinet snob et complètement stupide issue de la lignée des Malefoy : J'ai nommé Draco Malefoy. Il était toujours entouré de 2 gros molosses qui lui servait de chiens de garde tout du moins jusqu'au milieu de sixième année. Comme vous le savez Crabbe et Goyle ont eu quelques problèmes. Je ne reviendrai pas là dessus. Vous pouvez aller leur rendre visite à la nouvelle prison d'Azkaban...si ils y sont encore en vie. (Personnellement vous comprendrez bien que je ne me soucis guerre de leur sort)

Je viens de me rendre compte que je m'égare encore et que je parle un peu trop vite de ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je vais quand même tenté de faire court...enfin si j'y arrive.

On ne peut pas dire que mes années à Poudlard ont été très calme. Surtout quand on est l'ami de Harry Potter. A peine quelque mois après mon arrivé à Poudlard, je me retrouvais en face d'un Troll des montagnes que j'ai du combattre avec mes faibles connaissances magiques et c'est MOI qui l'ai neutralisé. (je conteste tout les articles disant que c'est Harry qu'il la vaincu dans un combat sanglant. Nous n'avions que 11 ans...il ne faut pas exagéré !) Harry m'a quand même un peu aidé je dois dire. (quand je me relis j'ai l'impression d'être un gros vaniteux...je sens que Harry Hermione et les autres vont me le faire remarquer. Merci les amis !)

Le jour où nous avons combattu le troll est aussi le jour ou Hermione est devenu vraiment notre amie. A partir de ce jour, Je m'en suis voulu quand même d'avoir pensé des choses mauvaises sur elle parce qu'au fond elle n'est pas méchante. Elle aime juste travailler avec acharnement. C'est encore un mystère que je n'ai jamais compris. C'est la seule personne que je connaisse qui aime autant étudier. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle voulait avoir de bonnes conditions matérielles à la fin de ces études, pas du tout. Mais c'est comme...une passion chez elle. C'est ça ! Il y en a dont la passion c'est le quidditch, d'autres c'est les animaux les plus monstrueux (n'est ce pas Hagrid ?) Mais Hermione, elle, c'est les études ! Même maintenant alors que ça fait plus de 20 ans que nous avons quitté Poudlard, elle passe sa vie dans les bouquins. (Faut dire qu'avec le métier qu'elle fait, elle est un peu obligé.)

Vous avez remarqué hein ? Hermione par ci, Hermione par là, Hermione Hermione Hermione et encore Hermione. (je vous vois déjà sourire) Pourtant je m'étais juré que je ne parlerai pas que d'elle. Et maintenant vous avez sûrement l'impression que ma vie tourne autours d'elle.

Le problème voyez vous c'est que au début je me suis dit que je serai reconnu en tant que Ron Weasley. (ce qui peut paraître normal pour le commun des sorciers) Or ma vie n'a que tourné autour de celle de Harry durant plusieurs années (jusqu'à ce que Luna me rende justice dans la biographie de Harry. Luna tu es vraiment fabuleuse !) et moi même, quand j'écris je me rend compte que ma vie tourne toujours autours des autres. C'est peut être moi qui crée inconsciemment cette situation. (et c'est à 40 ans que je commence à me poser des questions existentielle ! Il y a un début à tout !)

Je vais quand même passé sur le fait d'être toujours le second, même si cela a été dur pour moi à une période de ma vie.

Je vais aussi passé sur toute mes aventures avec Harry. Allez donc lire la biographie de Harry Potter par Luna Lovegood (C'est bon Luna ? Tu crois que je t'ai fait assez de pub là ? )

Parlons donc de moi, moi et encore moi. (Le premier qui dit encore que j'essaye de me faire remarquer je lui jette un sortilège de mutisme ! Après tout si vous lisez ces mots c'est que vous vouliez écouter ma vie non ?)

Un des tournant de ma vie a eu lieu lors de ma quatrième année à Poudlard (en fait des tournant dans ma vie j'en ai eu bien plus que ça...un peu près toutes les années en fait avec Harry à côté de moi...mais enfin passons...) En fait, ce tournant je ne l'ai pas ressenti comme tel et je vous préviens tout de suite ça concerne encore Hermione. (et arrêté de sourire béatement quand je parle d'Hermione !)

Cet année là, comme vous le savez sûrement, a été organisé le tournoi des 3 sorciers qui a été modifié à cet époque en tournoi des 4 sorciers. (encore à cause de Harry ! A cet époque, il m'a demandé si il attirait les problèmes. Je lui ai répondu que non mais je pensait bien le contraire)

Alors pour Noël il y a eu le fameux bal habituel pour ce genre d'événement. Harry et moi on s'y était pris au dernier moment (en fait chacun de nous s'étaient pris un râteau monumental. Lui avec Cho Chang (Hey Cho ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas vu en fait ! Et pourtant on habite pas très loin l'un de l'autre. On donnera nos enfants à garder à Hagrid, il sera ravi de s'en occuper pour une soirée) et moi avec celle qui est devenu ma belle sœur Fleur Delacour.)

Nous nous sommes retrouvé le jour même du bal sans cavalière et finalement nous sommes parti avec les jumelles Pavarti et Padma Patil. (Je sais que je ne l'ai pas fait sur le coup mais : Padma je suis désolé d'avoir eu ce comportement exécrable ! Vraiment je n'étais qu'une vrai nullité à cet époque là.)

Hermione, elle, était parti au bal avec Viktor Krum, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch. Ca m'a énervé de la voir à son bras. Mais au point que vous ne pouvez pas vous l'imaginer. Et vous croyez une seule seconde que dans ma tête j'ai interprété ça comme de la jalousie ? Vous me croyez réellement doué pour les relations amoureuses ? Vous m'avez bien regardé ? Même Harry avait compris avant moi (et pourtant il n'était pas plus doué que moi !). Quand à Hermione, elle a compris à l'instant même et je suis sûre qu'elle a fait exprès de me pas dire avec qui elle allait au bal rien que pour m'énerver encore plus quand j'ai vu Victor Krum. (Je vous rassure. Depuis Viktor et moi on a sympathisé. Ca n'a pas été facile, mais il vient parfois nous voir ici à Pré au Lard. Vous auriez vu la tête qu'il a fait quand...je m'égare encore...excusez moi )

Je crois que j'ai mis un an, un an et demi à comprendre que je l'aimais plus que ma sœur, en tout cas, différemment. Et vous savez comment ? Par un simple bisou sur la joue donné avant un match de quidditch. Vous allez dire qu'il m'en faut peu hein ? mais j'ai quand même mis du temps à comprendre malgré tout. Et vous savez quoi ? Malgré tout ça et bien durant le match qui a suivi j'ai ruminé ce bisou. Et au début du match, j'ai joué comme un moins que rien. Et puis j'ai eu un éclair de lucidité et je me suis dit « mais pourquoi je me pose autant de question après un seul bisou d'une amie ? ». Après, tout a été très vite. J'ai réalisé mes sentiments, puis je me suis dit que Hermione était là, dans le stade et qu'elle était en train de me regarder me planter lamentablement dans ce match. Je me suis ressaisi et j'ai fait un si bon match que je suis devenu l'idole de l'école. Je suis tombé de très haut quand j'ai su que finalement que Hermione n'était pas présente dans le stade +soupir+

Après cela, et bien on peut se dire que je me serai un peu bougé. Mais je ne savais pas ce que pensait Hermione. Alors je n'ai rien dit et rien fait. (Et je suis sûr que vous auriez fait pareil que moi).

Finalement, savez vous à qui je dois le fait de lui avoir dit ce que je ressent pour elle ? Fred et Geoges. Mes frères qui m'avaient fait les pires misères du monde, on tout de même fait une bonne chose dans leur vie. (j'exagère peut être un peu là...en fait ils ont fait un peu plus que ça).

Peut être connaissez vous la boutique Weasley Farce et Attrapes ? Question stupide... J'oublie toujours que c'est devenu une chaîne de magasin internationale. Enfin bref, mes frères ont inventés 2 merveilles. Les Ron slug et le révélatio.

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que sont les Ron slug, en fait ce sont des limaces ensorcelées avec différents parfums (citron, menthe, fraise, orange, vanille, chocolat...) Elles ont l'aspect ragoûtantes de vrais limaces mais elles sont délicieuses.

Pour ceux qui connaissent : vous voyez la personne qui vomit une limace sur la pochette de la sucrerie...bah c'est moi ! C'est leur agent publicitaire Colin Crivey qui a prit cette photo. Je vous épargne les détails de l'origine de cette sucrerie.

La seconde invention merveilleuse de mes frères est le révélatio. C'est un dérivé de véritasérum qui oblige tout ceux qui en boive, à dire tout ce qui leur passe par la tête sans pouvoir se retenir. Or, juste avant mon entrée à Poudlard en sixième année, mes frères ont eu l'excellente idée de testé leur produit sur moi et sur Hermione alors qu'elle passait les vacances chez moi au ministère (oui j'habitais au ministère de la magie à cet époque...trop long a vous expliquer !)

Bref lors du mariage de mon frère Bill cet été là, j'ai dis sans le vouloir, à Hermione que je l'aimais, puis...j'ai retiré ce que j'ai dit en bredouillant et au final, je lui ai dit que ce que j'aimais c'était sa robe. J'ai été pitoyable. Et Harry me l'a bien fait remarqué.

Et vous savez comment j'ai su que Hermione en pinçait aussi pour moi ? Et bien lors d'un cours de potion avec Mrs Evans (Rogue ayant réussi finalement a devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lors de ma sixième année) j'ai bu une potion anti brûlure dont l'efficacité était douteuse et Hermione devait me jeter un jet de flamme puissant qui aurait carbonisé un hypogriffe en moins de 2 secondes. Elle a refusé de jeter ce sort sur moi. Mieux encore, elle est parti en pleurant de la salle de cours parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me faire du mal. C'est pas mignon ! J'ai essayé de m'expliquer avec elle et elle a refusé. Alors je me suis mis a lui envoyé plein de petits mots et elle me répondait de la même manière.

Notre relation a évolué très très lentement après ça. Le problème Viktor Krum ayant refait surface entre temps, durant les vacances de Noël, alors que je devais offrir un bijoux assez particuliers à Hermione en cet occasion. Au bout d'un moment (encore assez long) j'en ai eu marre de cette relation où on savait nos sentiments mutuels sans pour autant aboutir a quelque chose de concret alors que Harry lui filait le parfait amour avec son adorée. Finalement après un match de quidditch contre serdaigle... voilà quoi!

Et 6 mois plus tard on avait rompu. Eh oui ! Elle l'avoue elle même, c'est entièrement sa faute. Nous étions en septième et dernière année, je suivais ma formation d'auror et elle m'a caché beaucoup beaucoup de choses. (si vous saviez !) Et vous ne savez pas à quel point je me suis fait des films sur les raisons de cette rupture et à quel point j'étais hors de moi à cet époque là. Pour vous donnez une idée de l'ampleur de tout ça, j'ai cru qu'elle était en couple avec Neville Londubat. Le jour où j'ai su la vérité et qu'on m'a dit la raison de cette rupture avec moi, je me suis tellement énervé que j'ai détruit un Saule cogneur qui se trouvait juste a côté de l'école (pour les étudiant qui sont passés à Poudlard après moi : vous savez l'énorme trou remplit de terre et de caillou qui ressemble à une crevasse provoquée par une météorite. Juste en face de la tour sud de Poudlard ? Et bah c'est moi en fait.) . J'ai eu ensuite de très très gros problèmes, quand à Hermione je ne voulais même plus en entendre parlé. Plus tard, elle ma provoquée en duel, et bizarrement, se battre entre nous a arrangé un peu la situation . Ca a été dur avant qu'on redeviennent amis.

Mais je crois que lorsqu'IL est mort, j'ai réalisé que c'était trop bête de gâcher notre amitié. On était bouleversé, tous. Et je crois que tout ses amis et tout ceux qui le connaissait ne s'en remettront jamais. Hermione et moi sommes redevenu ami.

J'ai finalement réussi à devenir auror (et vous pouvez me croire ça n'a pas été facile surtout après la destruction du saule cogneur)...ca a duré 2 mois et j'ai démissionné. J'ai fait alors la chose la plus incroyable au monde : Je suis retourné à l'école. Je suis devenu Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal à Poudlard (d'ailleurs je le suis encore et ça fait 22 ans déjà, je suis reconnu comme le professeur ayant brisé la malédiction qui entourait le poste de prof de défense). Pourtant on ne peut pas dire que j'étais destiné à devenir prof. Mais voilà, après que Voldemort soit définitivement mort (avec Harry on a quand même vérifié ) les aurors du ministère de la magie s'ennuyaient un peu je dois dire.

Et puis quand j'ai eu 23 ans, j'ai fait une chose qui m'angoissait terriblement je dois dire. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Alors je l'ai fait. Après mon cours avec les 6ème année, je me suis levé de ma chaise et je suis allé directement voir mon supérieur. J'ai dit le mot de passe, j'ai monté les marches qui allait vers le bureau, j'ai frappé à la porte, je suis rentré et je me suis mis en face du bureau et je lui ai demandé.

« Hermione veux tu m'épouser ? »

Et vous savez quoi ? Elle a rigolé.

Sur le coup, j'ai été terriblement vexé, mais j'ai rapidement compris pourquoi elle avait éclaté de rire. Elle m'a mis un miroir en face de moi et il faut bien le dire vu ma tête, j'ai compris son hilarité. Et puis il faut dire que c'était loin d'être romantique. Bizarrement elle a trouvé ça assez mignon. Alors, on s'est marié.

Vous allez vous fichez de moi encore plus. (je le sens bien). Hermione est enceinte pour la sixième fois et pour la sixième fois : c'est encore une fille +soupir+ Et moi : JE VEUX UN FILS !

**Voilà...cette fic est inspiré par les livres de JKR et de mes ficsHarry Potter et le miroir des ombres (genre de tome 6) et de Harry Potter et la clé de l'autre monde (suite du miroir des ombres donc letome 7)qui est en cours et que j'ai mis à la suite du miroir des ombre. J'ai voulu faire un oneshot sur Ron car je l'adore et j'espère que vous avez aimé cet histoire.**


End file.
